Gundam wing AC: Heero's sister
by Mage-Alia
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Everyone thought Heero was alone in the world... how wrong they were! When Heero gets a mesterious email one night he leaves to return with.. you guessed it HISUI!
1. Chapter 1: Midnight meeting

Gundam wing A/C : Heero's Sister.  
Chapter one: midnight meeting  
******************  
The two mobile suits glinted slightly in the weak moonlight shinning on the forest that stretched for miles in every direction. "You couldn't wait could you." The voice of a young man broke the silence of the forest. "Well I couldn't stay in space forever." The reply came from a woman around the same age. "But why now?" the young man hissed. The figure standing on the tree branch watched her dangerous brother. "I am a terrorist and a gundam pilot just as you are. I get missions more often than you do. The least you could do is let me stay at the same safe house a you. Besides, Glaiverunner was damaged in my last battle and you guys are the only people I know with the tools to fix it."  
The young man sighed, "Oh all right, you can come but I warn you, the people I live with are all male and you are to keep your hands off Duo." He menaced. The girl laughed, it sounded like little bells in the still of the night. "Heero, you don't have to worry about loosing your little lover. I'm actually quite surprised that you decided to swing that way. Imagine what mother would say." "Mother was quite open minded, I'm sure it wouldn't have bothered her if she where alive."  
Heero had said that a little to sharply in his impatience, he winced even as the words came out of his mouth. The girl's voice was mocking. "Don't tell me you are still bitter about the fact that I got most of mothers talents while you only got the healing talent." "Hisui," Heero growled, "I am not bitter about that. Anyway we both know that the majority of the power in our family will always go to the females." Hisui smiled sadly. "To true. It's a burden as it is, well are we going to leave or are we going to spend all night bickering about mum?" Heero smirked past his cold facade. "We'll leave now." he said with obvious happiness. "It's good to have you back."  
The night was soon filled with the sound of roaring engines as the two mobile suits took to the skies.  
**************************  
  
Well how was that? Like the new character? She's based on the same prototype that Jade in my other fic came from so there's a lot of similarities between the pair, and just note that there will be a fair few characters from other amines and games appearing from time to time.  
  
Don't forget to review...  
  
Cya ^__^ 


	2. Chapter 2: Teazing

A/N : Hey be nice people I will use bigger words but at the moment I'm writing a few other stories that need my attention ^__^ and I did double space it.I think.  
Gundam wing A/C : Heero's Sister  
Chapter two: Teasing  
********************  
Back at the safe house Duo lay sprawled over the couch in the living room. He had been unable to sleep since Heero had left for some kind of mission two days ago. The usually cut off pilot had been reading his e-mail's one day when he'd just stood up and left in wing zero without so much an a backwards glance. Duo had attempted to get into the email to find out what had sent his koi out so fast but the other boy had already perceived this and had put a block of passwords on the email that Duo just couldn't break.  
Now he was just bored.  
The roar of engines in the hanger though brought him out of his brain dead stupor and Duo leapt to his feet and ran to the source of the sound. It cut before he got there but that didn't really matter. He flung himself in the door ready to shout out at Heero but his words stayed unborn in his throat. He faltered to a stop and his jaw fell open as he saw that Wing Zero had company.  
The black, green and white mobile suit stood out against the others. It's design was similar to that of deathscythe's without the bat wings, instead it had angels wings that where currently folded neatly behind it. The whole suit itself looked distinctly female and it had a large insignia painted on the chest in green. It looked like four dragons entwined around a large sword.  
Wing's cockpit opened while Duo was staring and Heero emerged and jumped down to the hanger floor. The door of the other Ms's cockpit opened shortly afterward and a woman about sixteen years old exited the confines of the cockpit. She wore knee high black boots, a short green skirt with black spandex shorts poking out underneath, a formfitting black tank top and over it all was a long dark green trench coat. She faced Duo directly and set her lamp like Prussian blue eyes on him. Her hair swung behind her in it's ankle length braid. "So this is the Duo I've heard so much about." She called down to Heero, "pretty little thing, ne?" Heero scowled while Duo's cheeks were tinged with pink.  
"Hisui don't you dare start." He warned her in a growling tone accompanied by a death glare. "Oh don't give me that look, I'm immune to it, who do you think taught it to you." Duo's mouth fell open once more as the girl jumped into the air and off her gundam in one graceful move and landed neatly beside the two boys. She got up from her crouch just as her braid fluttered down behind her.  
"Yes, yes, it's very clear why he chose you." Hisui purred. "Hisui that's enough!" Heero barked. Hisui threw him a wide grin, "When you said that I couldn't flirt with them you didn't say I couldn't pick on you, Little Brother." Heero glared full force at Hisui. "Why you..." He managed to choke out before he lunged at her. Hisui tore off between the mobile suits with Heero in close pursuit.  
Duo watched it all as his mind began to register the conversation he'd just heard. Little brother? Loud banging to his left told Duo that Heero had just fired his gun at Hisui repeatedly. That brought The other pilot's running. "What's going on here why was there gun shots? Have we been breached?" Quatre shot questions at Duo at a thousand miles a minute. His questions stopped though when a moment later a shriek of laughter proceeded Hisui as she dove out into the open and raced to the other side of the hanger as Heero came out from behind Heavyarms's foot looking absolutely livid with rage. "Hisui! come back here right now so I can kill you." He roared and disappeared off the same way.  
Quatre made to break up the fight but he found Duo's restraining arm in the way. "Your not going anywhere Q-man. Family arguments should stay in the family." Quatre looked at him with a shocked expression while Wufei asked the question for him. "Family?" Duo nodded, "Apparently Hisui is Heero's older sister. She kept on picking on him and Heero lost his temper and went after her." Duo shrugged as if there was nothing more to say and the other's where thankfully distracted as Hisui emerged with her hands around her stomach as she fell to the floor before the new gundam absolutely screaming with laughter.  
Heero came out a moment later and simply glared at Hisui from under the pink paint that now covered him from head to toe. He abruptly turned and stomped out the door past the others and didn't look back as Hisui's laughter followed him down the hall.  
Eventually she got her laughter under control and sat up. Looking around she gave a few more hiccupping giggles before Quatre finally approached her. "Uh hello, I'm Quatre the pilot of Sandrock." He introduced himself. The blonde girl looked up and slowly got to her feet holding out a hand to shake his. "Hi my name is Hisui Yuy, I'm the pilot of the gundam named Glaiverunner." She said gesturing to the black and green gundam behind her.  
Quatre smiled, preferring this nicer and quieter side of the girl. He introduced the others and their gundams before he invited her into the main house. Heero was no where to be seen but that really didn't matter. Quatre showed Hisui to a room before he went down stairs with the others, Heero wasn't there he was still probably cleaning the pink paint out of his hair.  
"I had no idea that Heero had any family." said Duo in a rather subdued voice. "I thought he was an orphan before Doctor J got him." "I was." Duo turned to see the now clean Heero enter the room, he continued in his normal cold voice. "My parents died before I was seven, but they were the reason that Doctor J took me in, in the first place. Hisui and I underwent special training that lead us to have un-naturally good fighting skills at such an early age. Hisui was taken away to another colony while I was trained by Doctor J, they let us visit each other sometimes."  
Duo let out a low whistle. "Whoa, well at least she's here now, I mean I would love to have a sister like her." "Take her then." Heero said quickly enough. "All she does is pick on me." Quatre, Wufei and Duo all snorted with laughter at the thought of Heero being picked on by a girl. The corners of Trowa's mouth went up a little. Heero sighed in frustration and left again, not seeing any point in staying around.  
***********************  
^______^ So the new braided menace that is Hisui has arrived and she's just as happy to pick on her little brother as ever.  
  
You know, with her around, I think I'll have to start pitying Heero. ^_-  
  
Look out for the next chappie...  
  
Cya ^__^ 


	3. Chapter 3: The summoning

Gundam Wing A/C : Heero's sister.  
Chapter 3: The summoning  
***********************  
The intruder flitted silently across the room, moving from shadow to shadow with fluid ease. It looked over at the room's other occupant and smirked as he went about, systematically setting his little surprise. Rewiring the fan to the light switch, Duo fixed paint filled water bombs to the top as well as drawing on the walls in permanent marker, setting trip wires around the bed and unearthing a laptop similar to Heero's and sabotaging the files.  
  
The braided menace that was Duo congratulated himself for a job well done and crept out of the room to return to the one he shared with Heero, wondering how early he should get up to see the results.  
***********************  
"Oh Hello Hisui!" Quatre was disgustingly cheerful in his greeting as Hisui entered the kitchen the next morning dressed and carrying a laptop under one arm. "Hn." was all she said as she sat down next to her brother and opened the laptop after linking it to the one beside. Quatre didn't realize he was being ignored and just assumed that Hisui wasn't a morning person.  
"AAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Quatre almost jumped out of his skin as the sudden scream and a half dozen crashes echoed down the stairs. "What was that?!" he gasped, getting up to leave, but as he did a paint coated Duo appeared at the door. He looked shocked and furious as he stomped up behind the two siblings ready to yell. He took a deep breath but was interrupted... "You asked for it." Hisui said without looking up at him. Duo's confused look echoed his thoughts as he groped for the words he'd intended on saying.  
Heero stopped typing and turned in his seat, glaring at his sister with a full force death glare. "What did you do now Hisui?" He demanded as he caught sight of Duo from the corner of his eye. Hisui grabbed her laptop and stood up, all she could do though was calculate the distance to the door and how fast she could get to the outside before her trigger happy brother could pull a weapon at short range.  
  
"Hey you ask him." She jerked a thumb at Duo who had recovered now and was in a right rage. Heero took one look and did well to hide the smile that threatened to surface. Hisui, by the door, turned and winked at Duo. "Hey your going to have to get up earlier in the morning to catch this practical joke master." With that she left quickly and ran while a mad braided whirlwind raced after her screaming for blood.  
  
Shortly after they left Trowa entered the kitchen and looked around neither Heero or Quatre would meet his eyes since they where to busy trying to, but unsuccessfully, hold off their laughter.  
*********************  
Hisui didn't dare return to the house until late in the evening. Duo had come back soon after he'd left and was ignoring everyone as he plotted his revenge. Heero watched with some amusement. When they'd been young Hisui had used the talents she'd inherited from their mother to pull pranks on Heero all the time and for once he was glad he wasn't on the receiving end. 'It might even be a good thing, maybe if she kept it up Duo would give up on the practical jokes all together.' Heero stopped to think about that, 'Nah'.  
  
All of a sudden a chill went down Heero's spine as the devil herself walked in the door. She crept around to Heero looking all the while for Duo. "He's not here. None of them are. Trowa and Wufei went into town, Duo's in his room plotting his revenge and Quatre is checking Sandrock for a mission." Hisui breathed a sigh of relief and slumped down in a chair.  
  
"That's good." she said a little hazily. Heero knew she was tired, he'd sensed her using her skills to avoid Duo all day and that drained her considerably. "So little bro," She regained her enthusiasm faster that Duo could, "have you got any missions coming up soon?" Heero shook his head, "Iie." Hisui gave him a grin. "Then you wouldn't mind coming with me some where." her expression suddenly became apprehensive. Heero looked at her before saying in a slightly taunting tone. "Your afraid of something"  
  
Hisui buried her face in her hands briefly, "Of course I am!" she snapped, "You would be to if you had to go and face grandma on your own." Heero suddenly paled. "I really don't think..." Hisui cut him off, "Then you received the summons to." She concluded correctly.  
  
You see the Yuy clan has a matriarchal structure, with women running the most important things and men being mainly fodder. Their ancient blood line has passed on the talent for magic through the females. Hisui and Heero where the children of the matriarch's youngest daughter, there by giving them some standing within the clan, but not so much as to try for leadership.  
  
"What will we do about the other pilots?" Heero asked his sister. "They'll want to know where we are going and I doubt we could pass it off as a mission." Hisui looked as though she was deep in thought. "We tell them the truth." she said eventually. "The moment we get there sparks are going to fly on THAT subject. They are going to force you to accept the arranged marriage unless you can produce a legitimate excuse."  
  
Heero nodded dumbly, then was struck with an idea as he realized the Hisui had been playing word games with him again. "Your thinking about taking the others with you." He exclaimed loudly and Hisui just grinned up at him. "Yes I am Heero, I'm a female therefore I can invite almost anyone with me." She ruined her moment of superiority by sticking her tongue out in a childish gesture that made Heero's body shake with suppressed laughter.  
  
"We can give you an excuse now." Hisui grinned widely at her Onni-chan. "Even if I have to embarrass the family in the process!" Heero's eye's went wide and he scrambled away from his sister. "Iie, you can't tell them!" He panicked. Hisui smirked in her evil way. "You don't have a choice."  
****************************  
  
Whoa Heero is really in it deep, if Hisui continues on this course then Heero will probably have a nervous break down. Heeheeheehee, I truly am evil!  
  
Watch out for the next chapter. ^_^  
  
Cya ^_^ 


End file.
